


it's ice to meet you

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [10]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Ghosts, Ice, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Ghosts on the Ice, oh my!





	it's ice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'ice skating'

Ice skating is one of winter’s greatest pleasures. The chance to glide across the ice, cold nipping at your nose, and then having hot chocolate with your friends afterwards? Truly wonderful.

The ghost trapped under the Conservatory Water ice skating rink doesn’t seem to agree.

And neither do the Ghostbusters.

 

“I’ve decided I hate winter.” Abby crows, hidden behind a wooden stair. “Snow? Ice? Presents? Overrated.”

“This mean you’re not going to get me anything this year, Abby?” Holtzmann crouches beside her, proton guns at the ready. “Because I’ve not gotten you anything yet and I was planning to but I’ve not had time and like -”

 

“Holtzmann?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Abby nudges her in the ribs as the ghost heads in their direction. 

“You know that if we fire at this thing, the ice will melt, right?” Holtzmann hisses. “We’ll ruin ice skating for everyone.”

“And you’d prefer for them to be scared to death?”

“You have a good point there, Abster.” 

 

It’s not like there’s any civilians on the ice, it’s the middle of the night. It’s just the  _ principle  _ of the thing. 

 

“Ready?” Abby indicates towards the ghost, which is coming right towards them, trapped under the thick sheet of ice.

(They didn’t know that ice seemed to trap ghosts, but apparently it did.)

“Sure thing, sunshine.”

 

They fire.

  
  


In hindsight, maybe they should have fired their guns at the ghost from  _ off _  of  the ice. 

 

Erin takes one look at their bedraggled, soaked selves and nearly dies of laughter. Patty isn’t much better.

This is why we can’t have ice things. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumbs ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
